The Oath of Madame Anarchy
by Blu-black
Summary: My knees are the most comforting things at the moment I realise as I hug them. I hate the books that surround me at the moment they have stories that have endings. Everything ties together at the end and I know in real life that doesn't happen.
1. Remember

* * *

_Remember, remember the Fifth of November,_

_The Gunpowder Treason and Plot,_

_I know of no reason_

_Why Gunpowder Treason_

_Should ever be forgot_

The Stone's have always been great supporters of Guy Fawkes Night and I have to admit, I am no exception. There is something about the excitement of being in the darkness and hearing everyone around you, laughing, but not being able to see their faces. After we have our traditional dinner and talk about ideas of freedom and how we may be able to bring these plans into action, the adults will go over to the pool, and lay their candles in the water, watching them float around paying respects to an idea that changed the world. As they do that, Evey and I walk around and I ask her about her life with the idea. She tells me about how hard it was to leave him all those times and how that one year seemed so short and so long.

I'm the only one she talks to about this I think. She never talks to Dominic about the man behind the mask, and he respects that since she knew him when she knew the man, their lives were intertwined, making it harder for Evey to explain what it was like. I don't understand what she means by that, but I try to keep within my boundaries of questions. But while Evey tells me about the man in the mask, and describes his ever-changing expression on that still face, I can see it, because I said goodbye to him only an hour before.

He calls himself V, and after an hour of conversation, I find that he is in love with Lady Anarchy and Evey Hammond. I told him I know of no Evey Hammond, but I know of Evey Stone. He asked me from where and I told him she was my mother. It isn't a true lie; she is my mother, just not my biological mother. He sighs sadly and then says that he will teach me the ways of Lady Anarchy and I laugh and say that I know of them.

"Oh and how would that be?"

"We live within anarchy. We govern ourselves and there is no one taking advantage of us, the only fear we have is of nature and the prospect that a government will threaten us again. But we defeat that fear by remembering the power of people; the power you brought to us."

"I only brought the idea of that power. It had simply settled in the idea of men-"

"-and women." I interrupt.

"And women," he agrees "and then it rose to the surface when I reminded them of it." I can hear a sense of sadness in his voice, but I didn't question him about it. "'Be just and fear not'(i)"

"But if someone has no fear, they are a greater threat to themselves than anything else surrounding them. There is a reason we have emotions, and they help us more than anything in the world. If we did not have hatred, then we would not have friendship; no fear, then there would be no bravery." He looks down upon me and a look into the sky. There is a rustling within the trees and I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"You are very wise for someone so young." He tells me. I smile, and tell him he is wrong.

"Youth only think that they are wise. Our feats are minute compared to those having been accomplished by adults. Our experiences are naught to what older people's experiences are. You helped to bring a new way of living to us; my success is handing in an assignment on time." He laughs quietly.

"Youth may be wise as they have not witnessed the pain and suffering of the world yet. They hold no grudges against a whole population; they do not understand the crimes by those who make the law; they make their judgements purely on what they believe to be right and wrong and don't feel the in between."

"You seem to think so highly of us."

"Well I'm just judging your age group to you. I have never heard a teenager so willing to participate in a discussion about wisdom of youth or power."

"Is that not what Guy Fawkes Day is about? We talk about things we feel are important to this country. That reminds me, I need to get going. It's nearly midnight and we start to dine on the twelfth stroke. Good bye V." I say getting up.

"It was a pleasure my Lady Anarchy. May I enquire to your name?"

"Angel." I tell him.

"And you shall be my Angel of Anarchy." He says and bows slightly as I get up and run off towards the house.

Dominic Stone has never been one to get mad properly, in my opinion anyway. I guess that is a downfall for a cop, but he manages. Or perhaps it is just that since I am related to him, when I see his attempt to be angry, I see only the funny side and have to stop myself to collapse on the ground, shaking with laughter. This in turn makes him to begin to laugh, as much as he hates to admit it.

Everyone had sat down and as I silently slid into place, he unsuccessfully attempted to glare at me. I stifled a giggle and everyone repeated the poem.

"Remember, remember the Fifth of November,

The Gunpowder Treason and Plot,

I know of no reason

Why Gunpowder Treason

Should ever be forgot"

There is another verse or two, but it supports the king, and that defeats the purpose of our form of Guy Fawkes Day, because we are celebrating that he tried to put an end to the king's rule, not that he was caught. I guess some people repeat the verse because it's part of tradition, but we say it to remind us that ideas are worth fighting for, and until no one remembers the idea, then it will live on. I love that idea; it was the basis that inspired V to fight for his country, even when no one was fighting with him. A one in a million chance, I have found, is still a chance.

After we have repeated the poem, we eat. Meals are a place of conversation in the Stone household and of course this is no exception tonight. Since there are more people, it is louder and more comfortable, for me anyway. At the head of the table is Gloria, Dominic's mother. She is one of those people who though she is older, she is loud and energetic. She has a certain aura about her that demands respect, even if she doesn't. On her left is Lockie, Dominic's father. He is kind and sweet and has the personalities that grandmothers normally have, but Gloria does not possess. Lockie loves nature and we often go on walks through the rainforest where he calls out to the birds, and they answer back. He tells me all the names of the animals we see and tells me stories about them. He gave me Kiida, my Carpet Python for my fifteenth birthday, much to the displeasure of Dominic and Evey, who hate snakes. But I keep Kiida in her cage when I'm not there and so far she's only escaped once. On Gloria's left is Dominic. I might have mentioned before that Dominic and I are very close. He and Evey are married, and when they found out they couldn't have children they adopted me. I was five at the time I think, and someone found me near the Parliament rubble five days before Evey and Dominic came to the agency. I don't know who did find me, but I have the sneaking suspicion he has been looking over me ever since then. The rest of the table consists of Dominic's sister and her husband who are hilarious; two of Evey's friends from work and a sour looking Eric Finch. Oh, and also myself.

Lockie brings up how a bird locked up in a cage is free, but only if it sees it from a different perspective. This brings us to talk about how we were always free if we looked at things a different way, but it is now we are truly free. An hour later, we have finished eating, the adults head off towards the pool for a drink, and Evey and I sit down under a tree and talk. She tells me of V, and I listen, not saying anything. Soon Evey is asleep and I walk about the neighbourhood. There are no cars, but several people are walking around. The little children would be asleep by now, so the streets now belong to the teenagers and it is now that I love.

"Angel!" I hear someone call out. I turn behind me and can faintly see a grinning face.

"Darrel?" I ask. His teeth glow white as he smiles and I feel him grab my wrist. He leads me towards the bushland, and I hear whispers and someone shrieks.

"Get your hands off me David," a girl hisses and I recognise her voice immediately.

"Carla, where are you?" I call out and she reaches out and grabs the wrist the Darrel isn't holding. I can see her white blonde hair swishing as she turns to slap David on the arm.

"I brought matches. It's time for our bonfire." David tells us. As we collect sticks and move the overhanging branches out of the way, I go out and look for stones to make the outer circle. Someone grabs my hand and I see Darrel's outline.

"What about the others?" I ask him.

"They can collect sticks themselves. We're in the bush; there are a million branches around them without them even needing to move." He says and I jump as I feel a hand on my shoulder. The coolness of the leather against my skin sooths me for a little but then I realise who it is. There is no way he would show himself to others unless it was an emergency. I feel his grip tighten and I nod slightly.

"Darrel, do you mind if I just have some privacy for a minute?" I see his shoulders slump and he nods, as he lets go of my hand. I see his disappointment, and run over and kiss him on the cheek. "It's just for a while. See you soon." I turn to see a pale face which appears to be floating in midair.

"He is too old for you." He says automatically. I glare at him and punch him in the shoulder, which I know caused him no pain, but it's good for releasing frustration.

"Is that why you interrupted us?" I hiss at him.

"If only it were. My dear Angel, it seems I need your help." He turns away and looks up towards the sky. "Norsefire is preparing to strike." Those five words evoked more fear and determination in me than I have ever felt before. I asked how I could help. He was after all the man who created a revolution last time; what could I possibly do that he couldn't? "Angel, if this happens than we will have to redo our fight for freedom. I did not expect it just to be smooth sailing once everyone believed, but Norsefire is the one thing that could disrupt the way we live this very moment. I cannot do this on my own. I was ignorant enough to believe that I did do it on my own last time, but I didn't; I had Evey to help me."

"Get Evey to help you this time."

"Miss Anarchy, she is perfectly settled in her life, and she does not need her past to haunt her. I know she tells you she misses me, but she loves her new life more. You on the other hand are craving something new. I believe I know you better than most; you tell me what you think not wondering what I will think, because you know I can be trusted not to tell anyone what you say. Angel, I need you to help me and you need to do something new. You cannot keep living in this world which is preventing you from spreading your wings. I know within Anarchy you feel free, but I have a suspicion you know this is not true Anarchy as you cannot do what you need to, to be free." I knew everything he said was true and that was probably the only reason I agreed. I also wanted to know how I could help to bring about a revolution; to be part of history, even if the only people who knew it were myself and V.

"Okay. Tell me what to do."

* * *

(i) _Henry VIII, Act v, Sc.4

* * *

_

Like? Don't like? Tell me please.

-Blue Bee


	2. Infiltration

_Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes,_

_Twas__ his intent.__To blow up the King and the Parliament._

_Three score barrels of powder below._

_Poor old England to overthrow._

_By God's providence he was __catch'd_

_With a dark lantern and burning match_

Everyday we create regrets. Sometimes we regret because there really was no reason to do something, such as telling someone something you think they shouldn't if heard; or we regret because we did not do something. I have been determined to create a day that I can look back on and only smile; and unfortunately today will not be one of those days. I agreed to help V so that I would not regret backing away from this opportunity, but the stupid thing is I didn't go back to say goodbye to Carla, David and Darrel. I didn't even go back to the house to tell Dominic and Evey I'll be gone for a while, so for all I know, they could be sending a search party to look for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was running alongside a man whose face I have never seen, who I am the only person who knows that he is alive and I have no idea where he is taking me. If it weren't for the fact I trust him completely, I would be a little scared at the moment.

"The Shadow Gallery," He told me. I was confused; he said it like I should know where it is.

"Where is that?" He stopped suddenly as I asked him and turned around to face me.

"You mean she never took you there?" I shook my head and told him no. "How could she not?"

"How could you not know my name until last night?" I shot back at him, and started walking again. I didn't like the tone of his voice. It seemed like he was disappointed in Evey and somehow I couldn't handle that. I feel a hand on my shoulder and see the pale face looking down to mine.

"I'm sorry dear Angel. I find a name is only a label put onto a person that is for no reason. Once I found I knew everything I needed to about you, I asked of your name. But when I say Angel, I do not mean your name; but rather that you are my Angel of Anarchy. You are everything that Madame Anarchy represents and that is why I asked of your name. Evey and I had a link within names, but you and our way of life have a chain surrounding you."

"Great, more chains surrounding me." I mutter.

"I do not mean it like that. The chains are forever bounding and you will always have the same aspects as the idea I live for." He tells me and I nod slowly. He leads me towards the entrance of an old station.

"Victoria Station." I muttered. "This is the entrance to the Shadow Gallery?" He nodded slowly and I imagine if there was anything except darkness in his eyes, there would be regret. He crooked his elbow and I placed my hand over the top.

"Let me show you around my dear Angel." He said and led me into the station. We walked along the tracks for approximately ten minutes; V didn't talk and all I could concentrate on was not tripping on the tracks and making a fool of myself. Once we got to the next station, V picked me up and placed me on the platform, and I then helped him up. Still silent, he walked over and looked at a blood-stained patch on the ground. "This was the last place I saw her." I heard him mutter. He turned and looked at me. "Does she still have her hair shaved?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Why can't you simply see what she looks like from afar, if you insist on not showing yourself to her?" I suggested, a little cynical.

"My dear Angel of Anarchy, I have never seen you in my life before. It seems that since the fifth I have become blind." I was stunned. I have seen the way this man moves and I did not think that it would be possible for him to do the things he does if he really was blind.

"How?"

"Gunfire maybe, or possibly an illness." He seemed awfully dismissing of the subject and I did not press upon it further. He grabbed my hand and led me to a door. After we walked in, he brushed his hand on the wall and the room flooded with light. As I adjusted to the lighting I found myself in a room filled with artwork that was rumoured to be stolen and destroyed by Norsefire. I realised that what happened was quite the opposite and smiled.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and he gripped my hand tighter.

"It is, isn't it?" He let go of my hand and walked into a room that held a piano and lifted up the lid. A few seconds later the building was filled with music and I walked over to watch him from behind.

"Where did you learn to play piano?" I asked him in amazement. To play an instrument these days is a very rare thing. There are periods of time where different arts are appreciated, and during this era, music is not one of the few. We are more interesting in hearing others thoughts and discussing and debating. Wars to start over things like these if it gets to political, but right now people are mainly interested in gaining knowledge and experience.

"Angel, in my time it was very common to play instruments. Children were rarely interested in politics and the goings on of the world. We were quite focused on ourselves and making our own lives better."

"But that was during the Starvation Period of Developing countries. How could you be so focused on your own lives with that sort of monstrosity going on in the same planet?"

"Because there was a world's worth of monstrosity going on within London."

"Was this when Norsefire was coming into power?" I realised that the music had stopped and I was sitting on the piano stool next to V. How I happened to get there I didn't know, but it felt natural; even more natural than when I talked to Dominic. V nodded and got up.

"Speaking of Norsefire, we had better start planning." I jumped from the seat to stand aside him as he began to walk. "Now, I understand you work well with technology."

"If you want to put it that way."

"Yes, well, Norsefire at the moment are looking for young people to work with them to take control of London once again. What they are trying to achieve is to control what we see in everyday life and try to persuade us to let them take control of our daily lives once again." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What I need you to do is apply, get accepted and slightly change their designs."

"And how exactly do change their designs?"

"From their slogans of 'An oath to democracy/ free choice for all' to 'There is no oath of Madame Anarchy/ other than to live after all" He told me, certain smugness in his voice.

"V, they'll kill me."

"Not if you're careful." Though I knew this mission could lead to trouble, I was fully willing to be a part of it.

"I know there's more to it. Changing slogans can't the extent of the infamous code name V's plan."

"All in good time my dear." He said slyly and gestured for me to sit down at the table. I thanked him as he pulled out my chair for me to sit down and he then walked over to the fridge and pulled out food to prepare a meal.

"V, I just had a massive dinner with my family not two hours ago." I told him as he offered me an egg. Nevertheless, I accepted the meal and ate it, feeling a little awkward as he watched me eat.


	3. Knowledge and Experiences

_Holloa boys, _

_Holloa boys, let the bells ring_

_Holloa boys, _

_Holloa boys, God save the King! _

_Hip __hip__ Hoorah!_

_Hip __hip__ Hoorah!_

V is the most curious being I have encountered in my few life experiences. He is perfectly neat, organised and disciplined, yet is not at all frantic about the little things and is extremely bloodthirsty. Now, when I say bloodthirsty, I do not mean to see the destruction of people; but rather to see the people who made him and others suffer, to suffer equally, which I have to say is contradictory but I have to admit to myself, that is V.

During the days that followed, I watched V and discovered more about him than I have in the past ten years. V for instance took drugs. I guess it was once to give himself a boost as he was alone and to forget about the past, but it seemed he was now addicted. I never actually saw him take drugs, but after his shower his was incredibly twitchy, clumsier than usual and couldn't sit down for great periods of time. I have thought about confronting him, but V gets embarrassed and confides himself in his room if something he thinks is big doesn't go his way. I imagine his addiction to toxins that he is trying to hide would have to be big.

He also is a fantastic cook; probably because of his obsession with getting everything right when in a kitchen. Though he has a fair amount of testosterone there is the cooking thing and also his apron. Though I hold the utmost respect towards him, I have to admit V has the most hideous taste in clothing that is not black. If I'm still living here during Christmas (or even if I'm not) I'll have to get him a butcher's apron. At least they look more masculine.

"I better tell Evey and Dominic not to worry. I could just write them a note even." I suggested two days since I last saw them.

"Not to worry dear Angel, that has already been taken care of. I told her it was your turn."

"My turn for what?" I asked confused.

"Experiences, Angel. She'll understand, especially since I decided your benefit was better than hers and signed it so she now knows of my existence." He told me and I imagined him grinning the same wicked smile Guy was giving me. "Angel, you are always welcome to leave. Don't feel pressured to stay."

"V, I have gained so much knowledge and experiences from this and it has only been two days."

"My Angel of Anarchy, knowledge is not what you know or have learned, but what you are willing to experience and remember." It is when he says things like these that make me love him. Love him platonically, not romantically. He is probably the older than my father and nurtures me like one, making sure that I have the basic knowledge that you should have to discuss the world and know what you are talking about.

But while we aren't planning what we need to do, V is teaching me the three basic things I need to know to understand what he is talking about most of the time; the classics (mainly Shakespeare), piano and how to use weapons. He told me I already have my ideals about freedom, but when learning these things I may build upon them.

"What I'm willing to experience…" I whispered to myself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." I knew to gain knowledge I had to press upon the topics I wanted- something I very rarely have done. I always accept the fact that people don't want to talk about something and just leave it at that, but to change myself into the person I want to be I needed to change my habits. "What have you been doing all this time?" I ask him.

"All what time?"

"All the time you've been here and you weren't with me. What have you been doing?"

"Just keeping an eye on everything. If you are leading towards the train, I'm not sure how I survived, I just did."

"What train?"

"I see there is a lot that Evey never mentioned about me." He said, and I hear a little disappointment in his voice. "I might tell you later, but now is the time for action." He handed me a rolled up piece of paper. "Congratulations Miss Vaudeville. You have been accepted into Norsefire's _Youthful Technology_ program."

"That's wonderful. Two questions though; who is Miss Vaudeville and when do I start?"

"When you are above ground you are Miss Valerie Vaudeville. You are designer #28 in the _Youthful Technology _program as of this afternoon."

"Isn't Valerie that woman who was in the _Salt Flats_?" I asked and V nodded. "Are you coming with me?"

"Well that is the simplest way of getting into the building, but not the easiest." He told me. "Your costume is in your room. You'll be wearing a wig as well, so if you need any help with that I'll be here in ten minutes." And with that he turned on his heel and walked briskly towards his room. I followed suit and went towards my room (which was Evey's while she was staying here. I found her I.D. badge for BTN.) and found lying on my bed the most hideous looking dress I had ever seen in my life. It had a pink fluffy skirt with a white top that was speckled with pastel colours. On the head stand there was a blonde wig with curly hair and I shook my head in disbelief. I picked up the dress and saw a note attached to the bed.

_No, this is not your costume. I just did it so I could see your face and I enjoyed it. You are less like Evey, as this was what she wore when she was helping me but not with the wig. Your clothes are in the cupboard._

_-V_

Deciding that I was going to kill him one day, I walked over the cupboard and opened it and found a pair of old jeans, a white singlet, a motorbike jacket, motorbike boots and a black wig that seemed to shimmer blue. Maybe I might not kill him. I put the wig on and it was chin length with a straight fringe and I hoped to god that V would be wearing a wig himself. I ran out of the room to thank V and saw a man with a motorbike helmet on and the same sort of outfit as me- only black -holding an extra helmet out. I swore he would have winked at me if I could see his eyes.

We walked out of the station into an alleyway where a motorbike was sitting there. "Come on Darl." He said in an American accent. "It's time to rock and roll."

"Plan _Freedom!__ Forever!_ Now commencing." I replied and he started the engine and we drove off.


	4. Questions

_A penny loaf to feed ol'Pope_

_A farthing cheese to choke him._

_A pint of beer to rinse it down_

_A faggot of sticks to burn him_

_Burn him in a tub of tar,_

_Burn him like a blazing star._

_Burn his body from his head_

_Then we'll say: ol'Pope is dead. _

The first thing you notice when you walk into Jordon Tower is the religious posters plastered upon the walls. I felt overwhelmed as posters screamed to be faithful; that judgement day will come; to be god-fearing. After I entered the room I was told to wait at until further instructions would be provided I felt that I would have to jump out of the window to avoid the posters otherwise I would actually have a religion just to stop the posters from scaring me. It was then I realised how simple slogans can affect the way you think and I understood what V wanted me to do.

"You are all the future." We were greeted. _Yes _I wanted to scream _we are the future; now can we get over the clichés and actually do something to help our time? _"And as the future you have to stop depending on the present to set out a clear path for you and decide on what you want to see." Thank you"And in your future don't you want to see order? Don't you want to see peace?" Isn't this guy a genius. Us? Wanting peace? Wow. I mean isn't that why we live within Anarchy?"And how to you think will happen? To live within this chaotic government they call Anarchy? No. You will become part of a democracy once again."

Everyone around me was agreeing with him and I looked at their clothes and I understood why. They were the rich people who were better off when Norsefire was in Anarchy. Their parents were Norsefire. I guessed that when V was filling in applications to get me in he either forced them to let me get in, or he used Dominic to say that I am a part of Norsefire also.

"You will go to the cubicle that corresponds with your number. Good luck." And just like that, we were dismissed. I was unimpressed that the cubicle that I was placed in was again pressuring me to be faithful to the almighty Lord. During this time, not many people are very religious and those who are never pressure their religions on anyone. It's not a law, but just common courtesy. If you do not wish to believe what others do, then you don't have to.

"Who would do such a thing?" I whispered to myself.

"'Have patience and endure (i)'" I jumped as the man startled me and gave me a file.

"'There was never yet philosopher that could endure the toothache patiently (ii).'" I replied. I smiled at him and very slightly he shook his head and walked off, giving the rest of the files out.

I opened the file he gave me and found a small disk with a scratched in 'V' and a bunch of papers that had slogans written on them. I put the disk into the computer and the screen flashed. I paused the computer, sent it several screens back and found the frame. I copied the screen and changed the intensity of light and gasped.

I ran towards the elevator and pressed level five, nearly screaming at it to hurry up and when it finally reached the floor, I found a trail of blood and ran, following it. The trail went on both ways down the corridor, and I ran to the left and found room five. V was holding a man by his throat who was begging for mercy.

"Is this the guy?" I asked, taking one of the knives that were hidden behind my back.

"Yes my dear Angel, this is the man."

"Please! Oh god, please! Let me down! What did I do wrong?" The man sobbed.

"'It is not enough to speak, but to speak true (iii).'" V hissed and the man's eyes widened, realising what we knew.

"You're that old psychopath! And you, I know you from somewhere..." He said after V had dropped him to the floor. I pushed him towards the wall and placed the knife tip on his throat.

"Does the name Evey Hammond ring any bells?"

"You're not her."

"No, I'm not." I replied, and cut his cheek. "But I am a friend of a friend and two of those friends happen to be Eric Finch and Dominic Stone. Now, Mister Dascombe, you have two choices. Give up the take over and you'll die quick if at all, or continue as planned with this take over and the assassination of the men and you'll wish we did kill you."

"But I couldn't do that- there's too much planning, they'll have my head."

"Five days Dascombe, or we will have it instead." I said and pushed him out the door.

* * *

_(i)Much Ado, Act iv, Sc.1_

_(ii)Much Ado, Act v, Sc.1_

_(iii)Mid N Dr, Act v, Sc.1

* * *

_

Short chapter, but would you mind reviewing? Much obliged,

-Blue Bee


	5. Be Just and Fear Not

_The day I noticed the child wasn't a child anymore was strangely on the fifth of November. It seems that everything important happens on the fifth. _

_"We live within anarchy. We govern ourselves and there is no one taking advantage of us, the only fear we have is of nature and the prospect that a government will threaten us again. But we defeat that fear by remembering the power of people; the power you brought to us." She told me._

_"I only brought the idea of that power. It had simply settled in the idea of men-" I try to explain._

_"-and women."__ She interrupts._

_"And women," I agree "and then it rose to the surface when I reminded them of it." I can see a glint of fear and that breaks my heart. She is a brave child but I think she knows what is happening. "'Be just and fear not'."_

_"But if someone has no fear, they are a greater threat to themselves than anything else surrounding them. There is a reason we have emotions, and they help us more than anything in the world. If we did not have hatred, then we would not have friendship; no fear, then there would be no bravery." She tells me, and I see a tear roll down her cheek and I decide to let her have a few more hours until I tell her. She is to have dinner with her family and I know that she is looking forward to that._

Anger is one of the emotions people have different level of controls of. I have a very short and vicious temper, and it showed as one of V's most likely priceless vases shattered against the wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed, and grabbed the nearest inanimate object- which turned out to be a recently sharpened kitchen knife- and threw it at his head. He of course dodged it, but that didn't stop me from breaking everything I could around me. "I have been in this- this- this DUNGEON for over two weeks, and you didn't think to tell me in ANY of the times I asked whether my family will be okay, that they are the target of HITMEN?"

"You know I would not let anything happen to your family, and I would have been worrying you for nothing. They are not yet injured, nor will they be in the near future, so I do not see what could make you so angry that you shattered a five thousand year old vase." There was a hint of humour in his voice that made my temper flare again. I pulled out one of the knives from the sides of my boots and again aimed it at his head and threw it.

In times where pride isn't the best emotion to feel, we cannot help but to embrace it. This was one of those times. With all my practice, I had nearly got him.

"Close," He'd noticed, "but you'll have to practice a lot more if you want to get me. Or maybe, you're just not skilled enough." Another knife flew past his head in response.

"Just keep saying that. Everyone runs V; just hope that I'm not the one chasing you." I reached for my last knife and found that it wasn't for throwing. Breathing heavily, I glared at him and turned out of the kitchen. Something cool and sharp pressed against my neck.

"I would suggest not turning your back on a person you know has weapons; especially if you have been threatening to kill them." I hung my head and turned around. "I knew you and Evey were different," he started conversationally, "but I never thought that you would have the courage to threaten me, and then walk away."

"Well you thought wrong V! Evey and I are not the same person, not even a little bit! We are not related, and you should know that! It seems you brought me here and expected a mini Evey! Well I am not a puppet you can tell what to do and expect that I'll blindly follow, no matter what the consequences."

"You speak boldly for someone slinking off to a room that does not belong to her." He told me, challenging.

"You speak boldly for someone who is now on their own. You misunderstood me when I left the room. It was to pack and go back to my own home, not to continue to wear out my welcome here." I walked out of the room, regardless of whatever V was going to do as I left. On my way to the room I passed the bathroom to see the medicine cabinet open, and pills spread all out on the floor. That would explain his lack of patience with my insults; but I knew he would feel that I was not welcome even if he did not express it outwardly.

I found that I had nothing to pack, but changed to the clothes I arrived in, and walked out along the tracks to Victoria Station. The station. There were still blood stains on the ground and splatters against the walls. I picked up a dagger that had been left behind, and it was then that I realised what I was doing. Without my help, V may not succeed which meant Norsefire coming back into power. That was the last thing in the world anyone wanted for this country, especially me. But it was either the small chance of that happening, or the larger chance of Eric and Dominic getting murdered if I didn't go and help them.

"Remember, Remember the Fifth of November." I said bitterly and slammed the dagger into the wall with all my strength, cracking the tiles and a few centimetres of concrete.

I walked out of the station and shielded my eyes from the sun. I had lived in artificial light for so long, that I forgot the warmth and brightness of the sun on a clear day. Someone slammed into my shoulder and I stepped back a few steps to regain my balance.

"Oh, I am so sorry Miss- Angel?"

"Darrel." I was suddenly encased in a bear hug and heard his voice echo.

"We had no idea where you were, you just disappeared that night. We went back to your place and everyone was so worried." He let me go and wiped the hair out of my eyes. "I am so glad you're back." I leaned up and kissed him, and he looked down upon me.

"Me too, but there's something I need to do. Can I catch up with you later?"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Meet you at the tree in an hour." He nodded and let me run off towards Evey's house- my house. It wasn't long before I noticed a car following me. It was kind of hard to miss the fact it was only going 10 in a 60 zone. I stopped suddenly and it braked, a window rolled down.

"Morning Miss Vaudeville. Or should we say Miss Stone?"

"Ooh! Shock! I dressed up in an obvious costume and changed name, changed some slogans and you figured me out. How in the world do you do it?" My temper gets me in trouble. After I said that, I felt a sharp clip to the temple and my world went black. I woke up to find myself in a cell with Eric Finch's body lying in front of me.

I was too late…


	6. Cliches

_I wince as she throws the vase at me. I tell myself that it is because it is a set of two that are nearly __five thousand__ years old, but it is more cliché than that. She is so sickened with me, that she is trying to kill me, because I avoided telling her the one thing that she had been desperate to know. I see a knife flying towards my head and swiftly dodge it. She's getting good I think to myself despite the circumstances. I se__e a hint of pride in her glare; she had noticed it as well._

_"Close," I hear myself saying and feel the drugs take effect. Truth falls out of my mouth, but in the wrong way. "But you'll __have to practice a lot more if you want to get me. Or maybe, you're just not skilled enough." Another knife flies towards me._

_"Just keep saying that. Everyone runs V; just hope that I'm not the one chasing you." She's getting more confident, and for good reason to. If we were put in hand to hand combat now, she would come very close. But for the moment, the drug __affected__ version of __myself__ sees that as a threat and finds her insolent. She turns to leave, and I grab a knife off the rack and press it against the back of her neck._

_"I would suggest not turning your back on a person you know has weapons; especially if you have been threatening to kill them."__ She moved her neck from the knife and turned around to face me. "__I knew you and Evey were different, but I never thought that you would have the courage to threaten me, and then walk away."__ I say courage in the most sarcastic sense. _

_She turns on me, shaking with anger and I can feel her fury radiating off her. __"Well you thought wrong V! Evey and I __are__ not the same person, not even a little bit! We are not related, and you should know that! It seems you brought me here and expected a mini Evey! Well I am not a puppet you can tell what to do and expect that I'll blindly follow, no matter what the consequences."_

_And with that, I know I have lost her…_

I have seen dead bodies before. I have killed one man while helping V, but I never saw a person I knew dead. It frightens me a little, but it mostly makes me angry. At myself. I should have stayed and looked after them. Staying with V was just comforting me, that there was someone else a little like me, and I over-used it.

I would have been mad at V if I thought he was keeping me there against my will, but I knew the way out and home; I could have fought him off to get out, but I didn't. I was lazy and relaxed and didn't think that anyone would want to hurt my family. I was ignorant.

I've been here for over twelve hours so far; I saw the lights fade and it is now night and the silver moonlight seeps through the crack under the door. My thoughts after what seemed an hour turned to Darrel; he was probably annoyed at me for not being their again. Dominic has often told me that I tend to be unreliable and forgetful, but in a fight- whether words or fists- he'd never bet against me. If he had seen the fight between V and I, he would have lost his money.

A hand holds out an oatmeal covered plate and throws it to the floor. At least I think it's oatmeal, but now I'm not so sure. Probably something that has as little nutrients as possible. I can hear the guards swapping, a man laughs and I being to plan to get out of this place. I have not been processed yet, and still have my small knife in my boot. Next time the hand throws the meal, I could stab it, wait for the door to open for the guards to restrain me, and try to run out. I'm not sure what I would do after that, but at least it would give me a chance.

I close my eyes and lean against the wall, next to the door hoping to sleep, but still able to hear what's going on nearby. Around three hours later I wake to someone choking. I think to yell and get someone, but it does not sound as if he is choking on food I realise, and soon enough a trickle of blood streams through the crack.

"V!" I yell, out before I think to stop myself. The lock on the door scrapes and soon the door slowly opens to show two smiling faces. "I was about to get out myself." I told them and myself silently. I could have gotten out without them becomes my motto for the moment and run into the open arms.

"You okay?" Dominic asks me, holding me tightly.

"I'm fine." I replied, my voice muffled on his coat. "How did you get me?"

"Darrel alerted us, telling me that you were meant to meet him and were late. Evey and I grew worried and came in contact with uhm, Mr. V, since he would have been the last one to see you." He told me, while I studied V's unmoving face. We followed V's brisk steps and found ourselves to a sunrise.

"It is my turn to depart." V muttered, tapping his hat at us and turned towards Victoria Station. Dominic gave me a little nudge and nodded towards him, giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Dominic." I said, and saw V falter for a second and smirked briefly catching up to him.

"I thought you were going back home." V said quietly after a few minutes.

"And look what happened to me when I did. Sure they didn't do anything to me yet, but in the morning what? And besides, I mean in a way I am."

"That is a terrible cliché Angel." He told me, a hint of smile in his voice. I nodded, trying not to laugh as we reached the steps.

"How can you bear to enter and exit this place every time you want to go out? I mean it was the fight that killed you in a way." I said, noticing his steps did not falter.

"In a way is not _the _way," he said simply, explaining. "I did not die there, though I thought I would. So much that now everything I am surrounded by is Evey's. He looked at me, and I quickly avoided his gaze.

"She doesn't think so. She wouldn't live there because she knew in a way that you were still alive. Maybe not in physical form…"

"Why didn't you go back?" He asks. It seems an abrupt question from V, and I can hear the fear in his voice. We've been a part of each other's lives for so long; it would scare me to lose him as well.

"I'm always there, but for just a little while I'm _here_. I'm in between. As soon as this mess with Norsefire is fixed, I'll go see Evey and Dominic again."

"And your friends," He noted, and I nodded in reply. "We can't do much more today, maybe we should go get supplies." He suggested, and I looked up to him, to see his fist coming down into my face.

"Why are they always so _lazy?"_ A man over me yelled, emphasising the last word with another blow to the face. "Wake up you little idiot." I looked up at him, realising I had hardly enough strength to give a reply. "So you've finally finished with the hallucinations have you? Why we have to wait for you to wake up, I will never know."

"They are not hallucinations. She was dreaming." Another voice tells him, and I hear the steps circling around the chair I was tied to. "Try not to break her face too much. She is a pretty little one…" He stokes my cheek and with nearly all of my strength I turned my face away from him. "Very well. Let her gain her strength. We start testing on her tomorrow."

I was carried back to my cell, and remembered my dream. It seemed so real- like V had really rescued me, and I had seen Dominic again. But now I may never see either of them again. I doubt V would come and get me after our argument; he probably thinks I went back home. And Darrel would think I stood him up again. I try to concentrate my strength on getting up, but I managed to crouch before I felt so weak I had to sleep; I woke to find another soldier standing over me.

"Time to get you back to the doctor." He said, and hauled me up, slinging my arm over his shoulder. I was once again seated on the metal chair, my hands tied behind my back.

"Ah, welcome Miss Stone." The doctor walks into a room, followed by a trolley holding a water jug and a meal. "I judge you are hungry; you didn't eat the meal you had before you were given the drugs." I looked up instantly at him. They drugged me? That's probably why I was hallucinating. I had been a witness to drugs taking effect to others, but had hoped I would always regain control over my own body- and they took that away from me.

"What did you give me?" I whispered, as loud as I could.

"A type of drug that has been used before- but with only one promising patient. They used to call it Batch 5, but on the street it's called _Venom_. We're hoping that with the right alterations, you will be able to gain strength, speed and stamina. It has also been rumoured to increase concentration in all areas." He poured out a glass of water and held it in front of my face. "We chose you, because not only have you been a particular annoying stone in the government's shoe, but you may be related to the last patient; he had gained all the qualities he has now from this treatment. It is thanks to a Mr. Finch we have found this all out- the diary he had helped very much. I suppose you noticed the body has now been moved. His funeral was yesterday morning. It must have been worrying for your parents to attend and not know your fate. You should tell them when you're going out." He poured the liquid into my mouth, and I tried my best not to choke on it. "You see Miss Stone, this is the same reason we enforced a curfew when we were in power last time. _For your protection._"

A glimmer of silver escaped from the middle of his throat, and a trickle of crimson liquid soon streamed from the wound.

"'Cowards die many times before their deaths,

'the valiant never taste death but once (i)'" A voice growled, and the pale face appeared over the doctors shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief, and as the man collapsed to the floor, my hands were unbound. As I was scooped up, my relief flooded over me and I relaxed into a world of black.

(i) _Julius Caesar (II, ii, 32-37)_


	7. Life Essence

_There was no sign of Angel at the Stone household. Her bedroom was still untouched; her python was recently fed, most likely by her Grandfather Lockie; and her copy of Hamlet, that I had given her for her tenth birthday was sprawled open onto the bed, and a circle dented around it; a passage circled. I walked over silently to read it and did not know whether to be worried or not. On my way back to the Shadow Gallery, I noticed the boy standing at a tree; the boy that was near the station this afternoon. He was near a tree that had engraved on it the same passage from Hamlet. _

_The way he was still sitting there, scared me so much I began to truly look for her. I always thought that Angel could protect herself from anything, as she managed to get past me. But she knows the way I think, the way I live, the way I breathe. I am predictable to her, and she has been ignorant to the ways of Norsefire and I was too arrogant to teach her those ways. In a way it was what separated us- we fought the same way; cared about the same things; had the same quick temper. And then I understood where she was, but not the location. _

_They knew she was working with me, and they most likely knew that she was not truly Dominic's daughter. They knew of Evey and I's old attachment, and must have jumped to conclusions. There has been talk of a new 'super drug' that will improve soldier's speed, accuracy, strength, reflexes. That it has worked on one person already and it only needs a little fixing to truly work. _

_They took her, thinking that she was mine. They took her, and I was to get her back._

I woke up to the jukebox softly playing old blues songs, surrounded by the familiar sight of books. My head hurt from the beatings, and my writs were cut from the wire, but on the whole I felt okay- well at least better than I felt last time I was conscious. The scent of pancakes filled the room, and I got up to go to the kitchen trying to find if anyone was there. A rose was held in a small vase in the middle of the table, and a stack of pancakes was in the place with the only seat. Warm maple syrup sat beside it and I was very tempted to sit down and eat, but not knowing where V was, it didn't feel right.

Meals should be sat down as a family, and his not being here just reminded me that neither were Evey and Dominic. When I'm worried I've been taught to play music, and since I'm not worried all that often, I'm not very good. My guitar is normally my worry beads, so to speak, but I was distressed that V had no guitars in the house; so I was forced to sit down and play the piano. My fingers tried to play the music in my head, but the lack of practice had made them heavy and clumsy. I was beginning to lose myself in the music, and forget about V until I heard a crash in the kitchen.

There I found a black clad figure slamming the crockery that had once been on the table, to the floor.

"V?" I asked cautiously. He immediately looked up, and I thought I heard a relieved sigh.

"Angel. I thought you left." He replied, "Sorry about the mess, I tripped." A lie, as V never trips but he would never admit to releasing his temper at an inanimate object.

"How could I leave V? This is practically my home; unless of course you want me to leave." I knelt down to help him pick up the broken china, and his hand went over my and grasped it.

"This is your home more than mine Angel. I was just worried I would not be able to say goodbye." I kissed the cheek of the mask, and stood up, taking the pieces to the bin.

"Didn't you hear me play the piano?" I asked him, for when he plays, the music echoes around every room.

"I thought it was the music from the Jukebox." He replies, and I let this one compliment slide. I know how bad I am at playing compared to the music V normally listens to, and realise he must have been in his room, which is probably sound proof; or above and I stopped without noticing so he thought I was not here. After the crockery was cleaned up, I sat down to eat and he explained to me what was happening up top and asked me if I wanted to go to train. There had been talks of people being kidnapped for drug tests. The old days all over again, I realised.

I love being outside, dead of night but being outside during the middle of the busy day is quite exciting as well. I was walking alongside an old man, and watched as the people walked past.

"Sorry." A voice said as they bumped into me and I looked to see Dominic looking back slightly before turning and I remembered two things. They don't know Eric is dead, and I'm in disguise. I hadn't talked to my father for so long, and even if V did not give a light nod of his head, I would have chased after him. I called out his name, and he stopped and looked back. I pulled off the wig and his eyes grew wide and he hurriedly walked away from me.

"Angel go. They'll see you." He muttered as I continued to chase after him.

"They've gotten me before but I got out. Don't you want to see me?" Dominic pulled me into an alleyway and gave me a hug.

"Of course I want to see you but I want to be able to see you in the future. A lot of hope is on you." He said and looking behind him, he gave me another quick hug before running off down the street. It was a short encounter, but the time that had passed without me seeing him made the small time I did have with him seem longer.

"Come on Miss." An old man called out to me. "It's dangerous to be in the alleyways even at day, in times like these." I gave him a questioning look and he simply held out his arm for me to grab. "You'll see him again Angel." V muttered once we were again walking down the busy street. I scanned the crowd, desperate for a glimpse of any of my family or friends. I knew that it was a long shot but I still remember from when I was home to always keep looking, or you might miss it.

"Where are we going?" I asked the man that held onto my arm and he shook his head and told me to keep looking. "What for?"

"Keep your eyes to the front and look for everything and anything." He sighed. "It's your turn to be the eyes Angel. Call on me for a helping hand." I continued to scan the crowd and began to slow my breathing. The realisation of the amount of people around me made me feel a little claustrophobic for a moment and I needed to relax. It was then I saw him.

The street lights flickered on and it felt eerie as I realised it really was him.

Eric Finch.

"Open your eyes Angel." V muttered and I opened the eyes I didn't realise were closed. "Look to the front. I know it is a better place in there, but we're in the real world now."

"But, it felt as real as anything." I muttered and snapped my eyes to the front.

"I know. Concentrate on the present now and grieve the past later." A flicker of anger invaded my mind for a fraction of a second and I pushed it away. My steps were in the same rhythm of everyone else's I found. Normally I'm out of beat and concentrate on walking the same steps as everyone else. When I was little I was entertained by merely stepping at the same time as Evey and now I was.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked V and realised I was annoyed that I had no idea where we were going.

"Now."

I stopped at the steps of a closed off station and glared viciously at V. "What was the point of all that?"

"Aren't you glad you got to see your father?" He asked and disappeared down the stairs. I followed him, keeping my questions to myself to see if he would explain more, and as we jumped onto the tracks he told me to get my weapons. "You're welcome to come out tonight, but you'll have to arm yourself."

"Why are you going out tonight?" I ask him, unable to remain silent.

"Keep watch of your house. If they saw you with your father they will go after them." He explained and my heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"They'll be dragged out and we shall inform them that they're take over will not be without protests." I glared at his back and muttered angrily about his sacrificing my family, but somehow I was okay with it. He will make sure that Evey is not harmed, and I'll look after Dominic.

"If you must." I muttered angrily, making sure that he thought I was not at all happy.

He chuckled and I felt myself reach for my hip, expecting there to be something there but disappointed that there wasn't. His pace quickened and he leapt up to the platform and as we walked through the door I stole a look at the blood stains on the concrete. I see things that were part of a story long ago and I am only given a few sentences of each chapter. Strangely enough it was Evey who had given me most of those sentences.

"Someone's been in here." I said suddenly. V turned towards me and waited for me to continue.

"The bits of the vase- there's not as many as there were before." His head rolled to the side and I could almost hear his smile.

"You're learning." He stated and I stared at his back as he walked off to his room- ready to give me another lesson, I knew.


End file.
